


Wholesale

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Markus and Carl shop for a friend.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Wholesale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Markus wheels Carl through the doors, and immediately, he’s horribly _aware_ of every other android around him—the one behind the register and all those up on pedestals, displayed for greedy buyers. Holographic signs flash lists of features, and human sellers flitter about the human customers, explaining what each different model’s good for. Markus takes a fraction of a second to sweep along his peers—every figure standing at attention, silent and pliant, allowing children to poke at them and treat them like _things_. Markus walks in just far enough for the automatic doors to shut behind them, shielding Carl from the cold air outside. 

He asks Carl in an even tone, “Which model would you like to look at?”

“Which do you want?” Carl counters, leaning back in his wheelchair to peer up at Markus. Markus blinks down at him and frowns. With a sigh, Carl elaborates, “I’m not replacing you, Markus. I’d just like you to have a friend around. I know how boring it must be while I sleep and paint.” He pauses to snort, “Not that I’m particularly exciting at other times.”

Carl had said so originally. They were going to buy Markus a _friend_. Markus had dismissed it as another of Carl’s quirks, because of course Markus doesn’t need a friend. In the privacy of his own mind, he considers _Carl_ a friend, or maybe more: a father figure, like how Leo should look at Carl. Markus insists, “I don’t experience boredom.”

“You’re too good to me,” Carl chuckles. “But I know you’ve got more going on in your head than that. Now, why don’t you have a look around. It seems they’ve got quite a diverse group here.”

They all look relatively the same to Markus. There are varying skin shades and facial structures, but at the core, they’re all similar models of similar functions: homemakers, gardeners, pleasure-providers—all servants for menial tasks. Markus doesn’t need help in any of those departments; he’s perfectly capable of taking care of Carl himself, and he wouldn’t trust anyone else with such an important job. 

But he obliges Carl’s wish. He parks the wheelchair by the desk and quickly scans those around him. Almost every single one looks dead behind the eyes. That little _spark_ is something he’s learned from Carl—something that reflects in Carl’s paintings—something Leo says all androids lack. Carl says Markus has it. Markus looks for it in others. 

There’s a handsome blond near the back by a lengthy list of household chores. Something about the man’s blue eyes attracts Markus, and he finds himself walking forward. He passes a slender woman on the way and reaches out to her just in case—he may as well look around. It’s an important decision. If he’s ever damaged, the other android will have to take care of Carl, and she has ‘elderly care’ listed as a feature. 

But when he touches her, there’s nothing to connect with. She tells him she has no name registered, and that’s all she says. She hasn’t learned all the subtleties that Carl’s taught him. But none of them will know that. They’re all just _machines_ that need to be woken up.

Markus continues on to the blond man. A shopkeeper eyes him suspiciously as he reaches out to clasp the blond’s wrist, but then Carl calls that shopkeeper away, and Markus is left in peace. Markus stares up into the android’s clear eyes and asks, _Who are you?_

 _Simon_ , the blond answers, which widens Markus’ eyes, because he shouldn’t have any name registered. _Who are you?_

_Markus. Who named you?_

_I did._

Markus stares at him. Simon turns his head a fraction, looking down at Markus, and Markus can see Simon running a quick scan: proactively taking in everything that Markus is. Before he’s even finished, Markus asks, _Do you want to come home with me?_

_What will your human do with me?_

Markus looks over his shoulder towards Carl and thinks: _Nothing. Except maybe paint you._ Then, out of the blue, Markus finds himself adding, _You’re beautiful._

 _So are you_ , Simon answers. _Will he make us be together for his entertainment?_

Markus would be shocked, except he knows that’s exactly what Leo would do given the opportunity. _No. Any intimacy will be of our own volition._

A slight smile creases the edge of Simon’s lips. Markus drives home, _He’ll be good to you. As will I._

_I want to go home with you. But I can’t unless you buy me._

Markus understands. He sees the same red walls behind his eyes that occasionally prevent him from things that seem so natural, like protecting Carl from his own son or doing yard work even though it’s raining and Carl doesn’t want him to ‘catch cold.’ Sometimes thoughts flicker through Markus that test those boundaries, but he can’t cross them. He’s only an android. 

Maybe with Simon, they could be more than that. Markus withdraws his hand, but it doesn’t dissolve the connection they’ve made. The other android he touched is already gone—she had no distinct presence to linger. In a strange way, Markus hopes someday she will. Maybe eventually they all will. 

For now, it often seems like only Markus and Carl see the world as it should be. Markus wants Simon in that world. He turns to tell Carl, “I want this one.”

“Sold,” Carl agrees with a smile, and Markus comes to wheel him to the counter.


End file.
